


缚

by Pulque



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulque/pseuds/Pulque
Summary: *Tips:E左 黑化B 微bdsm 囚禁 ooc 私设*





	1. 缚（一）

**Author's Note:**

> *Tips:E左 黑化B 微bdsm 囚禁 ooc 私设*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “没有黎明时，黑夜就在等待下一个黑夜。”

☆引

 

“咔啦……咔啦咔啦……”  
……  
“咳咳……”  
……  
房间，窗帘拉的紧闭，老式唱片机沙哑的唱着，孤独的餐桌上，烛火有节律的跳动。

“……嘶……水……”  
声音微弱又病态，仿佛下一句就要干呕出来。房间内唯一的光源沉重地铺在男人的半边脸，头发蓬松得杂乱，与他在台上拉小提琴时整齐又严肃的样子相差甚远。  
男人半瘫在木椅上，手腕被铁铐牢牢扣在身后，与椅背上的木条紧密贴合，许是被扣住太久，手臂已然麻木，却是他仅存的痛觉。

“有人……咳……我要水……”  
声音在房间里飘起又落地，无人应答。  
男人的头重重的低下了，说话几乎耗尽他的力气。

许久，男人在恍惚间听见了声响，他努力睁开眼，在微弱烛光中寻找，也许是某个人的身影，也许只是渴望生存的本能。  
“水……我要水……”  
来者的脚步声在逼近，不紧不慢，有规律的仿佛在打着节拍来宣告他的胜利。

拍子停下了。  
男人没有看清来者的脸，却感觉对面的气息熟悉又陌生……

“水……有水吗”  
来者居高临下的看着男人，戏谑的看着他狼狈的样子，  
“很抱歉，我的朋友。”  
来者用手挑起男人的下颚，看着男人逐渐惊恐的神情，他缓慢开口：  
“在我这里，没有水，能喝的……”  
他顿了顿，男人下意识的舔了舔干裂的唇，  
“……要么我的唾液……”

“还有，”  
男人的喉结滚动了一下，

“你我的精液……”

 

 

 

一

Brett感觉周围的一切都很不对劲，包括他自己。  
“到底是怎么了”他躺在床上发呆。  
自从拍完了“TIED HANDS VIOLINS”那期视频后，Brett总会在放空自我的时候想起，两个人的手腕被飘带绑在一起，与身边这个男人一同被束缚的感觉，这会让他亢奋，想让那个人把自己绑起来蹂躏。  
Brett用力搓了搓脸，认为这个想法过于龌龊，也让他自己有些不可思议，“我怎么会有这种想法？”  
他起身下床，去找自己的宝贝提琴过二人时光。  
因为Eddy没在家。

Brett走出房间，看了眼空落落的真皮沙发，还真是令人感到寂寞。  
他调好音，弓搭上弦，再一次放空自己，让潜意识去完成动作，放任自己在拉哪首曲子的哪个小节。

 

Eddy还没有回来。  
Brett放下小提琴后转身拿起了手柄，屏幕荧光映在他略显疲惫的脸上，没有光泽的萎靡，本就是下垂眼的他此时看上去下一秒就会睡着，他把烦躁与不爽都发泄在了游戏中。  
“LOSE”  
一行大字让Brett再也没有玩下去的动力，他躺在沙发上望着天花板，试图再一次拨打电话。在寻找手机时，他瞥到拍视频时的那条飘带，手腕上下意识的有了感觉，直奔Brett的大脑。  
“哦妈的，我在干些什么？”  
Brett看着自己的右手把飘带紧紧的绑在了左手上，心里是不可名状的兴奋与期待。  
等Brett反应过来，他像触电一样把飘带扔了出去，然后楞楞的站着，回想刚才的所作所为简直是可怕至极，他无法控制自己的行为与想法。  
“我大概是病了，得去看医生”  
Brett抓了抓头发，又躺回了沙发上。  
Eddy什么时候回来。

 

Brett被开门声叫醒，恍惚间好像看到了Eddy的身影，直到Eddy走到他身旁，拍了拍自己的脸，他才彻底清醒过来，  
“你他妈去哪儿了？”Brett看着眼前人的黑眼圈，毫不留情的质问道。  
Eddy把早在几个小时前就没电关机的手机掏了出来，给Brett看：“嘿，你看他，这个不争气的东西。”  
他用力的按了几下按键，又甩了甩，表示自己对他的嫌弃。  
Brett看着眼前这个犯傻的人，依旧不爽。  
Eddy接着解释说：“昨天Toni给我来电，说家里有急事要赶回去处理，我看她真的蛮着急的就过去帮她整理行李，她走了之后本想直接回来，可她的朋友又把我叫过去喝酒，挂了电话就没电了，之后又醉的不省人事。”  
Brett看着这个努力辩解的男人，心里越发的抓狂，在听到Toni这个名字后，脸色就暗了下来，后面说的话他一个字都没听进去，Toni挽着Eddy的样子就一直在脑海中挥之不去，那是Eddy第一次把她介绍给自己，她挽着得是他最好的朋友，他的暗恋对象，那两个人笑的满是幸福。  
又是她。  
每一次，都是因为她。

 

Brett见Eddy解释完了，就起身回了房间，留着Eddy在身后喊：“嘿，朋友，你不会因为这个就生我的气了吧。”  
房间门关上了，Eddy只好收了声，委屈巴巴的去给这个天杀的手机充电。  
Eddy尝试敲了几次门，Brett没有回应他，他就在沙发上等Brett出来。

房间内，Brett坐在床上，忍不住的在发抖，双手死死抓住头发，头埋在臂间，他不想再听到那个人的名字，那串字符令他痛苦，他承认他是羡慕的，Toni依偎在Eddy怀中，两个人看上去是那么的般配，但那并不代表他从此无法再拥有Eddy，那个位置本该属于他，只要……让Eddy永远在他身边就好了，多么简单的事情。  
Brett笑了，他很开心，他找到了最简单的办法。

 

等Eddy再次醒来时，他已经无法辨别自己是在哪里了，口渴，无力，身体无法听从指挥，只有手臂是麻的还能让他保持冷静，知道自己没有在天堂。

Brett就坐在Eddy的不远处，看着这个男人被绑在木椅上的样子，颓废又色情，邋遢又禁欲。  
不能让他离开我。  
那个女人不在了  
在我身边就好了  
我们一起合奏，感受来自灵魂深处的共鸣  
不分你我  
我们就是一个人  
被束缚，被捆绑，被永世要求无法分离  
你要对我做任何事  
蹂躏我，伤害我  
亲吻，拥抱，交合，震颤  
我们接受完全的彼此  
我要你在我身边  
我要你无法离开我  
一定不要原谅我  
请你记恨我一辈子  
让我永远为你而赎罪  
我，是你的。

 

“喂……咳咳……你搞什么呢……”  
平时玩笑开过分的太多了，显然Eddy并没有在意。  
Brett却是眯起眼，打量这眼前这个充满诱惑的人，随时可以触发他内心的渴望。

“吻我，或者，让我口。”

 

 


	2. 缚（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “黑夜，终于迎来了他的黑夜。”

二

“吻我，或者，让我口。”  
Brett捏住了Eddy的下巴，带着情欲的气息凑到面前，Eddy愣了一下，随即笑了。

“嘿，别开玩笑了……快，我要水……”  
Brett看着这个不解风情的人，在这种时候来破坏气氛就该让他闭嘴。

“嘿，唔……”  
Brett阻止了Eddy的滔滔不绝，直接撞上了Eddy的唇瓣，不是温柔的亲吻，而是啃咬，Brett试图撬开对方的牙齿，但是Eddy始终在躲闪，不肯配合。

“你疯了！”  
Eddy有些颤抖，说实话，这个人让他陌生。  
Brett单膝跪在Eddy两腿之间，带有侵略性地又向前顶了顶，右手抓着Eddy的头发，发丝在指间摩擦，似有似无的挑逗着掌心的软肉，仿佛是在挑战Brett的忍耐极限。

“唔！！”  
Eddy的口中突然被塞进了一个球状物，他还想再说些什么，但却只能发出唔唔的声音，在抓挠着Brett的神经，那声音听着色情，“诱人的声音是性爱的开始”，Brett喜欢这样。  
原本干裂的唇此时被涎液打得透亮，天生的红润让Brett想象着这唇瓣在自己肌肤上的触感，那一定是最美妙的相遇。Brett此时兴趣大增，俯视着Eddy，看他的挣扎都化为了徒劳。

“Eddy，我的朋友，你看起来很难受。”  
Brett在他耳廓边呼着热气，言语中满是虚假的关切与怜惜，他不知道现在这个Brett还会做出什么事，他选择了沉默，只是低着头，像做错了事的孩子在自我检讨。

“我不想看这个！”  
Brett抓起Eddy的头发强迫他抬起头，颈部的曲线完全暴露在视线下，弧度优美犹如天神而造，几道鲜红的抓痕又让人感到惋惜。

“我们来做个交易，”Brett看着Eddy痛苦的神情，“你满足我的愿望，我来让你舒服些。”  
Eddy依旧没有表情，也没有回应。这本就是一个他无法拒绝的交易。  
Brett跪在椅子上的腿重新踏在地板上，右手顺着颈的弧度向下，缓缓俯下身子，跪在了双腿间，熟练的解开了那些无用的束缚，手指在黑色内裤凸起的轮廓上打着转，不紧不慢，好像是在观察一件稀世宝物，这是属于他一个人的，只有他才能享用，只有他才有资格被它贯穿。Brett靠近手中的玩物，隔着布料轻轻舔舐，然而不用Brett的挑逗，这玩物已经是顶着布料呼之欲出了。他掐着内裤边缘，抬眼看了Eddy，Eddy在呜咽，口水早就不受控制的流向下颚，打湿了前胸的一片衬衫布料，隐约中看见了凸起的乳头在衬衫后羞涩的挺立着。  
Brett一把扯开内裤，Eddy的阴茎猛地弹出，在空气中直立着，手掌揉搓着两个囊袋，另一只手握住柱体上下的套弄，指尖在小口的附近时不时徘徊，离开时又像是在不舍。Eddy开始轻微的颤抖起来，脸颊泛起了潮红。Brett并不急，但Eddy却主动摇动起腰肢，从嗓子里挤出来的哼哼声如猫咪样抓挠着Brett的神经，看着他难受却又不可得的样子，Brett感觉这一切都在真实的向他告白着他是优胜者。  
看，他在需要我。  
Brett俯下身，一口将龟头吞入，舌尖沿着轮廓细细品尝，柱身被双手紧握，用力的吞吐着Eddy的欲望，深入喉中又全部退出，拉出的银丝一部分落在了Brett的唇边。Eddy用鼻子努力汲取氧气，老式唱片机早已不知在何时禁了声，房间里回荡着“噗滋”的水声与沉重的喘息交叠出一曲情爱的叹息。Eddy配合着Brett，一下一下将阴茎顶入口中，抽动的频率愈加愈快。

Eddy在欲望的边缘游荡，意识恍惚，似要醉倒在Brett的温柔乡。  
下体突然传来的刺痛将他拉回现实，一根细长管子在Brett的手中，正缓缓的推入尿道内。Eddy惊恐的神情倒映在Brett眼中是如此美丽，Brett舔掉残留在嘴边的液体，伏在Eddy旁轻声说：“想射吗，Eddy？”  
Eddy点了点头却又用力的摇头，下面红胀的欲望不得释放，让他的双眉紧蹙在一起。  
“你主动吻我，我就答应你，这场交易，你可是最终受益者。”  
Eddy突然笑了，带着笑意点了点头。  
口枷被摘下了，Eddy活动着快要脱臼的下巴，Brett却在这时狠狠地掐了一下囊袋，口中的涎水险些流了出来。Brett勾起嘴角宣告他恶作剧的胜利，下一秒就被对面的人强行夺走了呼吸权。Eddy的舌扫荡着他口腔的每一寸空间，两人的舌头交缠在一起，换取彼此的唾液，仅存的最后一丝理智也要被夺走，坠入无尽的性爱深渊。Brett被亲的腿已发软，顺势向Eddy身上趴去。  
唇分拉出了银丝，Brett尝试努力找回呼吸的感觉，而Eddy又顺着银丝再一次覆上了Brett红肿的唇瓣，像黄昏时即将分别的情侣，急切又不舍。Brett在这个漫长的吻中找回了意识，迷离的眼神重新聚焦，推开了Eddy ，将管子一把抽出，转身离开了房间。

 

三

“我在这里多久了.....三天，还是一周......？”  
Eddy又一次在昏睡中醒来，头痛仿佛要将他撕裂为两半。  
在这里，除了性爱，只有微弱的烛火在提醒他噩梦还没有结束，他的下体一次又一次的被唤醒，再被抛弃，那个细长的管子令他忍不住的颤抖。  
“Brett还没有来，他去哪儿了。”  
Eddy在这场游戏中完败，他终于醒悟自己上瘾了，着迷于Brett的一举一动，他就像一位瘾君子，戒掉才会令他更加痛不欲生。  
他明白，Brett要的不是折磨自己，他都明白的，只是在等待一个契机。

Eddy被一股呛鼻的酒味唤醒，他的Brett回来了，烂醉如泥。  
是时候了。

Brett摇晃着步伐向他靠近，很好，酒味中还能分辨出Brett的气息。他用嘴衔住Brett的耳廓，用舌尖舔舐，Brett向一旁躲去却又被Eddy叼了回来。  
“嘿，朋友，还认得我吗？”  
Brett躺在Eddy双腿间，摇了摇头。  
“等着我，我带你回家。”  
Eddy起身向旁边的走去，手铐他早就解开了，房间昏暗Brett并没有注意到。

“咔哒，咔哒”  
手铐铐住了自己的主人。

“啪嗒”  
口枷固定在了Brett的口中。

“啪啪啪”  
皮带抽打在旁边的家具上。

“喂。”  
Eddy摆正Brett的脸。

 

黑夜，终于迎来了他的黑夜。


	3. 缚（三）完结*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “当黑夜拥抱黑夜时，新世纪的黎明将笼罩一切，赐予万物新生。”

四  
Brett感觉到他的下体暴露在空气中，他在酒精的麻痹中清醒了过来。  
他低头，对上了Eddy的双眼，Eddy在笑。  
Brett想把Eddy抓过来，而手腕上熟悉的束缚感，瞬间将他拽向那些日子的自我折磨中。  
我终于等到你了。

 

“Brett Yang，”  
你将成为我的玩物。”  
“Eddy Chen，  
我乐意至极。”

 

 

两副躯体烧的火热，紧密的贴合感受彼此的温度，Brett沉溺在Eddy急迫的吻，舌头胡乱的交缠、分离，后穴中被塞入的跳/蛋嗡嗡作响，下体被塞入了管子让他无法射/精，一波又一波的攀上顶峰，他只能用呻/吟来释放。  
Brett手肘支撑在木桌上，手铐哗啦哗啦作响，皮带精准的抽在大腿根部，声音带着色/情，动作带来快感。  
跳/蛋被抽出，带着噗滋的声音，许是震动档位调得过大，Brett的后穴一张一合的诉求着不满。Eddy的两根手指一同进入，贴着肉/壁向内摸索，Brett的臀部扭动着，显然这两根手指并没有让他感到满足，  
“啊......嗯......！”  
Eddy卷起手指扣弄着穴内柔软的凸起，下体越发挺立却因无法射/精而微微颤抖，  
“啪！”皮带抽在已经泛红的臀部，Brett仰起头大口的喘气，随后颈部被项圈紧紧勒住，肉/穴中的手用力的按压，项圈继续收紧，窒息感充斥着Brett的大脑，极致的快感令他癫狂，是其他事情无法给他带来的疯狂的体验，面部因缺氧而微微肿胀起来，双腿无力的跪坐在地上，身后是Eddy在玩弄他胸前的粉嫩的乳/头，普通的乳/夹已经无法满足Brett的需求。  
Brett的双手托着手铐从桌子上滑落，Eddy及时收了手，Brett依偎在Eddy怀中急促的喘息找寻生还的证明，却是又被迫仰起头与Eddy接吻，窒息感重卷而来，Brett陷入了眩晕，身体任由Eddy摆布。  
唇分，Brett终于被赐予了呼吸权，手铐也被解开了，Eddy找出了棉绳，把两个人的手绑在了一起。

 

“我们应该这样绑起来？”

 

是的，十指交扣。  
Brett被Eddy压倒在地上，后庭的扩张已经不需要过多的准备，Brett激动地在颤抖，Eddy一掌掴在Brett的大腿内侧，掰开双腿，铃口抵在入口内，一次贯穿到底，Brett整个人被顶的弓起来，完美的弧线是那样拥有美感，Eddy狠狠地掐了一下红肿了的乳/头，掰正Brett的脸。炽热的眼神碰撞在一起，肉体已然交合，灵魂震颤地交融在一起，他们终是遇见了真正的彼此。

液体喷射，喘息沉重。  
掌心合十，手腕相缚。

终是黑夜要与黑夜为伴，在深渊中无尽下坠。

 

 

☆终

B：  
没错，Brett喜欢他的朋友，从那个初遇的夏天开始，Eddy就在Brett心里种下了一颗情爱的种子，而这个该死的家伙毫无察觉，种子在心里生根发芽，根向下伸展，牢牢钩住他的血肉，茎向上仿佛要冲破给他的约束。汲取的养分是Brett对爱情懵懂的冲动。  
当它绽放出花朵时，Eddy带回了他的女朋友，这朵花开始变得狰狞，露出了带刺的长茎，盘绕在他的每一寸肌肤，每一块骨骼，每一根神经，血肉模糊，向外翻涌着粘稠的血液，一遍又一遍的冲刷着在痛苦中挣扎的Brett，却是越陷越深，Brett望见了无尽的深渊。他不知道自己还能否被拯救，他学会了逃避与伪装，在隐约中麻痹自己，让伤口在空气中喘息，痛觉已经是他的熟客。  
终于，这朵花结出了果实，这颗禁果诱惑着Brett，这颗果实Brett没有理由拒绝。  
他独自一人在黑夜中行走的太久，这里没有黎明，而他将迎来属于他的另一半黑夜。

 

E：  
在遇见Brett的第一面，他愣住了，年幼的他还不知道这种感觉叫做什么，只是呼吸加快，想要冲上去拥抱那个男孩，当他再大一些时，他明白这叫心动，但是来自亚洲的父母不会允许这种感情的存在，没有一点机会，他压抑自己，告诉自己“忍一忍就过去了”。在学业上，他终是学会了反抗，他用自己的能力改变了母亲的想法，但是当年的心动早已被封存在某一个角落里落满了灰尘。  
他决定找一个女朋友，母亲很开心，他自己也很开心，当他带着女朋友去找Brett时，他好像突然找到了那个被遗忘的感情，他试图跟女朋友商量，对方出乎意料的乐意帮他这个忙。他一次又一次的试探，刺激Brett，在他印象中，Brett有m的倾向，而自己拥有s倾向，但Eddy不敢保证这样是否会奏效。  
上天保佑，他成功了，两个人走进了黑夜，无法回头，却是心甘情愿，  
因为他们不会再找到更合适的人了  
他们就是对方灵魂的另一半。  
“也许我可以去拿一个奥斯卡影帝。”Eddy总是这样想。

 

“当黑夜拥抱黑夜时，新世纪的黎明将笼罩一切，赐予万物新生。”

 

——全文终。


End file.
